My Missing Piece
by Leyton1323
Summary: When Austin Rivers meets Angie Miller at a party there is an undeniable spark, at least for him. He begins to re-think everything about his life, every decision he's made. However, Austin has dark secrets and heavy baggage. Will he be able to win her heart, or will he forever be looking in from a distance?


This story is pure fiction. It is something that has been floating around my head for a while. Some parts may seem out of character for Angie, I tried my best to capture what she would do in sertain situations.

This story begins before Angie started Idol, it will go throughout her time on idol and it may go between Angie and Austin's narratives.

I also posted this on WattPad under the penname DreamforAngie. Hope you Enjoy!

And no I have not forgotten about HB! I will try to update soon!

Other updates will be on wattpad at DreamforAngie

* * *

Chapter One:

"Jake what are we doing here? I told you I didn't want to go out." I said looking around the crowded living room.

"Come on Aussie have a little fun." Jake pushed his way into the room, creating a path through the drunken high-schoolers.

"I told you I don't want to have fun, I'm doing perfectly fine on my own." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

Jake turned around, "Are you going to be like this all summer? Because if so I'm glad I won't be around to find out."

Jake and I going to different collages was a sore spot for the both of us, and he knew it. Him going to Boston to play tennis, and me going to North Carolina to play ball. We were close growing up, Jake being only ten months older, a fact he threw in my face often. When he got accepted to Boston College and I got accepted to Duke, we had an unspoken agreement to not talk about it.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. Can we just try to have fun?" He pleaded.

"Whatever, you don't need to babysit me." I pushed past him and into the crowd of people.

I walked to the back of the house and out the sliding doors. Outside was completely opposite of what was going on inside. There were a few people out sitting around a fire, none of them seemed to be doing much talking.

I walked over to the bench with only one person on it. "Is it okay if I sit here?" I asked pointing at the cushion at the opposite end. She looked up, and her eyes took my breath away. They were the most beautiful color green I had ever seen, and it was dark outside.

She smiled, "Yeah sure." I felt my heart skip a beat, what is this girl doing to me? Maybe I should just go back inside. "Are you going to sit down?"

Her voice shook me out of my thoughts, "Uh y-yeah, sorry." I said as I sat on the edge of the bench.

I looked into the fire, it burned to look straight in, but I wasn't going to glance at her. No matter how hard I tried, it was like I was transfixed I couldn't keep from looking. She had dark curly hair that went past her shoulders, a grey sweater and jeans on, and to me she still looked incredible. I wanted to ask her name, but I couldn't. The price you pay for being shy. I looked back at the fire and squinted my eyes against the smoke.

"I haven't seen you around before." I turned my head and it was like I was seeing her for the first time again, goose bumps rose on my arms despite the heat of the fire.

"I don't actually know where I am." I twisted my hands together. "My brother brought me here."

"Well my names Angie." She said smiling.

"Austin." I tried to smile.

"It's nice to meet you Austin. So why aren't you inside enjoying the party?"

"Likewise, and I'm not really all for the party scenes anymore." I looked away, I felt as though she was sucking me in, that I couldn't control my tongue, if she asked I probably would tell her anything she wanted to know.

"Anymore? Isn't this the time teenagers start really partying?" She slid closer.

I pushed my side against the arm of the bench. " I partied a little too much in high school."

She nodded, "That makes sense then." She looked away.

I looked at her, I couldn't explain it, it wasn't normal feeling the instant connection. She probably thinks I'm a freak. I should just get out of here.

"Are you from around here?" Apparently my brain and mouth were no longer connected.

She turned her head and brushed her bangs to the side. "Yeah I live about ten minutes away. This was kind of an end-of-school-beginning-of-summer type of thing. I'm not all into the party scene at all, but my friend dragged me."

It was like I never wanted her to stop talking, even her voice was perfect.

"Are you going to BC?" I may ask for a transfer if she says yes.

"I haven't decided what I want to do yet, I've done collage visits and stuff, but I want to audition for American Idol next month. I can't do both."

I could feel myself relaxing, "I may just have to watch then," She smiled. "and you will always have collage if singing doesn't work out."

The wind picked up and blew the smoke directly at us. I coughed and covered my eyes with my hand.

Angie covered her face with her hands and waited for the smoke to pass. "Yeah that's what I was thinking, If I don't make it I can still go to college next year, but if I do make it and win, I will have a career doing something I love."

"You have to dream big right?"

Her eyes widened slightly and it was as if she was seeming me for the first time. "Yeah that's always been my life motto." She said softly

I smiled, "Really?"

"Legit, I'm getting it tattooed on my back."

"That's real dedication right there. Will it be your first tattoo?"

"No I got one in February when I turned 18. It runs from my ribs to my hip." She motioned with her hand.

I grimaced, "Ribs hurt. I will never do that again."

Angie raised her eyebrow, "You have a tattoo?"

I nodded my head, and looked back into the fire. "I have a couple. So when do you have to decide by?"

"The audition is in New York in June, and I think I just made my decision." I looked at her and she smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." The sliding door opened and I turned my head. Jake was walking towards me with a drink in his hand. I slid towards the middle of the bench, almost touching her. There was no way I was letting my playboy of a brother near her.

Jake grabbed my shoulder and shook me. "Hey little brother, you going to introduce me."

I glanced at Angie and back at Jake, who had his eyes locked on her. "Nope. You ready to go?"

Jake sat down on the bench and looked around me. "Come on, Aus, she's way too pretty for you." He outstretched his hand to Angie, "Hi, I'm Jake, the better looking, more talented brother."

She laughed and shook his hand, " I'm Angie and not interested."

I laughed, "You just got burned so bad! Sorry older brother, I think you should go hit on someone else." I turned to Angie and held my hand up, "Nice!"

She laughed and slapped my hand.

I know it sounds cliché, but I literally felt something run through me, I needed to get out of here, but it was like I was glued to the bench. No matter how fast I wanted to run away it seemed as if I my body was refusing telling my brain to shut off.

"Well you seem in a better mood." Jake said standing up.

I nodded and looked at Angie, "Yeah I am."

Jake nodded and looked back at Angie, "Don't make the same decisions you did before." He said as he walked away.

I tensed and slid back to the side of the bench.

Jake knew to never bring that up, especially around people we didn't know. He may be pissed but I'll get him back for that one.

I glanced at Angie and she was looking at me, most likely wanting an explanation. "So that was a nice diss you gave my brother there. Wish more girls were as smart as you."

She smiled, "I actually have a boyfriend. It wasn't meant to be taken as a complete diss."

Of course she would have a boyfriend. She was gorgeous and talented if she was going to try out for American Idol. Why wouldn't she have a boyfriend?

I must have shown the shock that I was feeling, "What? Is it surprising?"

"No I was thinking the opposite actually. He's one lucky guy." I offered a small smile and looked back at my hands twisting together.

"Yeah."

"Is he here?" That's a scary thought. I don't need to be involved in any drama or fights, because of a girl I didn't even know.

"No, he's on tour with Colton Dixon. He's his best friend."

"I don't know who Colton Dixon is..." I lifted my head and looked at her.

"He was on American Idol last season, he's a big upcoming Christian Artist."

"That would be why I don't know him. How did you meet..." I trailed off, not yet knowing her boyfriend's name.

"Jared," she laughed nervously and twisted her hands in her lap. "Uhm, I did a cover on my YouTube channel of on of his songs 'Never Gone' and I tweeted it to all the idols from that season and Colton saw it and commented on it." She smiled at the memory that must have been amazing for her. "He was like 'You're good we should work together in the future.' Or something like that, and I started talking to Jared and we hit it off, and started dating a few months later. I've only seen him once since we've been dating, but we talk on the phone and video chat over Skype."

"That's cool, isn't it weird having a long distance boyfriend?"

"Yeah, of course it is, especially when I'm about to start my career and it will make it even harder."

"If you're meant to last you will." Why am I saying this? This is like putting the knife in her hand and making her stab me in the heart. I needed to change the subject, now! "So your on YouTube?" I smiled at her, she nodded. "I may just have to look you up."

"Angie Kristine Miller is my username Kristine with a 'K'."

"I'll make sure to look you up." I smiled and stood up. "I think I'll go find what trouble my brother is getting into and try to get out of here. It was nice meeting you."

She smiled up a me and her eyes sparkled, "It was nice meeting you too, thanks for saving me from a night of boredom."

"You're very welcome. Oh and Austin Matthew Rivers. Just in case you want to look me up." I said with one last smile and walked away.

* * *

Drop me a review! =) and share with other Dreamers!


End file.
